Conventional automotive vehicle seat assemblies typically include a head rest assembly for supporting the seat occupants head. The head rest is generally slidably secured to the upper portion of the seat back of the seat assembly and vertically adjustable to accommodate the varying heights of the seat occupants. A conventional seat back includes a seat back frame encased in a contoured foam cushion and trim cover. A pair of head rest retaining sleeves are locked into either an aperture or tubular member in the seat back frame for slidably receiving a respective pair of head rest support posts therein and provide the vertical adjustment of the head rest. The retainer sleeves typically include some form of locking wedge or tab for engaging and locking the sleeve to the tubular member or seat back frame.
However, a common problem is presented for the serviceability of the retainer sleeve due to the concealed locking arrangement of the sleeve and tubular member encased within the foam cushion and trim cover. In order to access, service or replace the retainer sleeve, the seat back assembly must be disassembled by removing the trim cover and foam cushion to gain access to the retainer sleeve and locking wedge engaged with the tubular member.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool for engaging and releasing the locking wedges of the retainer sleeve from the tubular member and seat back frame and allow removal of the sleeve from the seat back, without necessitating complete disassembly of the trim cover and foam cushion from the seat back assembly.